


Hey Lily

by WayWorseThanScottish



Series: all ur favs are ace [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWorseThanScottish/pseuds/WayWorseThanScottish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot</p><p>The courting of Lily Evans, and how James got there eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Lily

It was a well-known fact that James liked Lily. Well, if obsession mixed with deep, heart-wrenching angst and some god-awful poetry fell under the definition of ‘like’.

As James’ official Best Friend, Sirius had to hear about how Lily _actually talked_ to James that day, or ‘Wow, Pads, her hair smells like sunlight and fresh grass!’ on a semi-hourly basis. In fact, the only reason that Sirius was James’ Best Friend was due to the fact that he stayed whenever James went on another tangent about Lily Evans. Remus had mastered the skill of excusing himself to study in the library, and Peter managed to fade into the background unnoticed leaving Sirius to deal with it.

To be fair, James talked about other things. He complained about Professor Binns, rain during quidditch practice, and helped Sirius with his wandwork every once in a while.

As the years went on, James matured a little bit. He did some homework sometimes, and even studied. He pined more quietly, with angst-ridden sighs and longing glances rather than constantly pestering Lily. This phase lasted a solid couple years, until James and Lily were friends, and didn’t scream at each other as consistently.

This was also kind of when Lily grew apart from Severus, and James wasn’t as big a dick as he could’ve been about it. Then came the ‘M’ incident, and Lily’d been upset for a long time over the end of her friendship with Severus.

And James? Well. He didn’t cheer when he heard the news. When Lily’d told him, he’d grinned a lot, but had been supportive and well, that’s all you could expect of a 16 year old boy, really.

After a bit, James started going after Lily full throttle again. The compliments were getting more and more creative, and this time around their friendship was still functional.

“Hey Lily, did you know that when you open a textbook there’s this one escaped chunk of hair that like… bothers you but you don’t ever do anything about it? I always wanna put it behind your ear.”

“Hey Lily, you’re like, a super decent person and Marlene Mckinnen is totally lucky to be your friend.”

“Hey Lily, you’re really good with charms, can you help me with the wandwork so I don’t embarrass myself next class?”

“Hey Lily, I got you this flower from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and I didn’t want it to wilt so I put like, basically a stasis charm on it? It’s a bunch of different like, spells and stuff, but I calculated that it should stay fresh for at least five years. If it doesn’t explode in the next couple hours, that is.”

“Hey Lily, I’m not bothering you terribly when I compliment you, right? Because I’ll stop, if you want.”

“Hey Lily, I heard that Elder root is really good for helping people when their loved ones die. So I got you a bunch. I’m sorry about your Grandma.”

“Hey Lily, I feel like I have to tell you something. I like, really like you and all, and I’ve never really liked anyone else, but, I don’t think I feel the whole sexual attraction thing? But I’d really like to hold your hand and wake up next to you every morning.”

“Hey Lils, you were super brave back there when Snape was being a prat with his Death Eater buddies.”

“Hey Lils, I can carry your books, if you’d like. I have to build up arm muscle for Quidditch anyway.”

“Hey Lils, my Mum really liked meeting you. I think she’s half in love you, and frankly that’s not fair.”

“Hey Lils, I thought you looked rather charming when you chipped your tooth. It made you more approachable instead of the intimidatingly breath-taking you normally have.”

“Hey Lils, do you want to go to the end of the year ball as friends? Please?”

“Hey Lils, your gown tonight makes you look like a queen of the forest. Green really suits you. May I have this dance? Thanks again for going with me.”

“Hey Lils, are you sure you want to go on a date with me? Because frankly, I’m terrified of mucking this up.”

“Hey Lils, mind if we just cuddle tonight? I’m not really into the whole sex thing, but I can get you off if ya like.”

“Hey Lils, I don’t want to be away from you, even if it’s just for the night. What’s the point of the tradition anyway?”

“Hey Lils, I’m glad you said ‘I do’.”

"Hey Lils, I know it's corny and all when people say that pregnant women glow, but, like, I'm sure that the baby's doing accidental magic or something because you look more ethereal than usual."

“Hey Lils, he has your beautiful eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like reading fics with ace characters in them, read the rest of the series! It's a bunch of one shots about ace characters by a bunch of different authors, I definitely recommend it!!


End file.
